


watermelon sugar high

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Trans Peter Nureyev, it's fun times, it's just nearly 1400 words of juno loving peter and also eating him out, that's it that's the whole fic, they're just in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Juno doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed by Peter Nureyev.Not when he’s watching him work, talking their marks in circles until they’ve given up information without even realizing or stealing the jewelry right off their bodies as he slips by, silent and invisible in a crowd. Not when he’s watching him putting on his many faces and taking them off again, leaving Peter underneath, a little worn, a little tired, but he always smiles in the mirror like he’s glad to see himself again, like he’s greeting an old friend.And certainly not when he’s taking his own damn corset off, hands working the hooks and eyes behind his back like it’s nothing
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	watermelon sugar high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/gifts).



> this is the first fic i'm publishing for the penumbra so of course it was going to be shameless smut.
> 
> i am not trans, and kept the descriptions pretty vague i think, but please let me know if there are things that can be improved! i love these two so much and want to do right by them.
> 
> alternate title: Juno Steel Loves His Boyfriend Very Much

Juno doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed by Peter Nureyev.

Not when he’s watching him work, talking their marks in circles until they’ve given up information without even realizing or stealing the jewelry right off their bodies as he slips by, silent and invisible in a crowd. Not when he’s watching him putting on his many faces and taking them off again, leaving Peter underneath, a little worn, a little tired, but he always smiles in the mirror like he’s glad to see himself again, like he’s greeting an old friend.

And certainly not when he’s taking his own damn corset off, hands working the hooks and eyes behind his back like it’s nothing. Like it’s as easy as breathing. It would be a little less humiliating if he wasn’t doing it because Juno’s hands had been too clumsy, fumbling at the clasps as they kissed but not quite getting them undone.

“Don’t look at me like that, darling,” he hums, tossing a crooked smile Juno’s way as he folds the corset carefully and sets it on his dresser. “You were taking too long for my liking, but it’s nothing personal.”

“I’m sure,” Juno sniffs, but he’s grinning, eyes roving hungrily over Nureyev’s bare chest. “You want to finish undressing or are you just gonna stand there and wait while I sit here naked?”

Nureyev tsks, shaking his head in false disappointment that’s given away by his smirk. And the fact that he’s already folding his trousers over the back of the chair pulled up to his vanity. And then he’s straddling Juno’s lap again and holding his chin as he kisses him and Juno can’t even remember the last thing he said, but surely it doesn’t fucking matter anymore.

When he’s wearing one of his faces, his kisses are practiced and precise. Not bad, but it always makes Juno aware that they’re working, that they’re playing roles to get what they need. And it’s not as if it’s hard for them to pretend to be newlyweds draped all over each other. But Juno thinks he prefers these kisses, messier, hungrier, in the privacy of their room. The way Nureyev’s fingers curl through his hair, tugging just gently to angle Juno’s head how he wants, pressing closer and closer to him until there isn’t even half an inch of space between them. Juno thinks he could do this forever, oxygen be damned, and in the end it’s Nureyev who has to hold his face still so he can draw back, breath coming in soft gasps and pants. Juno can’t take his eyes off his lips, bitten red and swollen and wet.

“Come back,” he breathes, pulling him in again, and Nureyev laughs into his mouth, arms winding around his neck, their bodies rocking slightly as he lets Juno lead, content to follow along for once. Juno grins, leaning back against the pillows, kissing along Nureyev’s jaw and down his neck until he’s moaning softly with every breath, quiet little noises that are meant for Juno’s ears only. He grins at the thought, biting at the curve where Nureyev’s neck meets his shoulder, hearing his bitten off cry, feeling his hips roll sharply against Juno’s own.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Nureyev hisses, but he looks amused, craning his neck back so he can see the bruise already coloring his skin. “You terror.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they tell me,” Juno snorts, stroking his thumb over the mark. “Sit on my face.”

Nureyev bursts into laughter immediately, and if he didn’t look so delighted Juno would have been offended. “My, my,” he purrs, sitting up on Juno’s hips. “That was brusque.”

“I don’t feel like waiting,” Juno murmurs, hand trailing up Nureyev’s thighs. “I can ask nicely if you want?” Nureyev leans back against Juno’s knees, eyes glinting, so Juno sighs. “Oh, please, love of my life,” he hums. “Please sit on my face and let me eat you out until this whole damn ship hears you screaming my name.”

Nureyev’s moving before he’s even finished talking, cheeks flushed and eyes hungry now as he straddles Juno’s face, cupping the back of his head and pressing Juno’s face between his legs.

Juno can’t help giving a little wriggle at the manhandling, but Nureyev’s hands flex impatiently so he goes to work, not daring to keep him waiting anymore. And this…this is something Juno thinks he could do this for the rest of his life too, thinks he could keep this up until he drowns between Nureyev’s legs. There are worse ways to go.

He’s had more experience with this than Nureyev, he’s well aware, but Nureyev isn’t shy about what he wants, grinding his hips down on Juno’s face, hand twisting in his hair, moving his mouth exactly where he wants it and giving a deep shuddering sigh when he gets it. And Juno doesn’t allow himself to be smug about much, but he knows he’s _good_ at this, and he’s just as eager as Nureyev, holding his skinny hips hard enough to bruise and pulling him as close as he can as he laps and sucks at him, listening to every gasp and whine and letting it guide him until Nureyev is trembling on top of him, gripping the headboard and burying his face in his arms, moaning Juno’s name again and again like he’s forgotten every other word he knows, hips rocking and stuttering as he gets close.

Nureyev doesn’t actually scream Juno’s name as he comes, it’s rare that he gets so loud. But Juno thinks he likes hearing his name roll of Nureyev’s tongue in a slow, shaky growl just as much as he likes the scream.

Juno rolls them easily, pinning Nureyev under him while his orgasm is still rolling through him, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs until he’s whimpering again, hips twitching as he tries to direct Juno where he wants him.

“You’re such a tea-ah!” he breaks off when Juno laps a long stripe up the length of him.

“I’m such a what?” Juno grins, drawing back a little, and Nureyev looks _wrecked_ when Juno sees his face. He’s flushed all the way down his chest and his mouth is hanging open, his eyes blown wide and dark. It takes him a moment to marshal his words again, swallowing several times before he can speak.

“You’re a tease,” he repeats eventually, and goes even darker when he picks up the whine in his own voice. “Juno…”

“I’ve got you,” Juno promises, ducking down between his legs again, moaning softly as he tastes him again. He does love to watch him squirm, which maybe does make him a tease. But he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to leave Peter Nureyev so strung out and desperate for long. It’s too beautiful watching him finish.

He’s faster this time, just like Juno knew he would be, legs wrapping around Juno’s head tight enough to hurt a little as his orgasm rocks him, his whole body shuddering until he goes limp, legs falling open enough that Juno can wriggle up to press a kiss to his hipbone.

“I think I’m done for the night,” Nureyev smiles up at him hazily. “No more, please.”

“No more,” Juno agrees, crawling over him, kissing him softly, smiling at the way Nureyev curls into him, and he has to reconsider again how he’d like to spend the rest of his life.

With Nureyev’s lips pressing hungrily to his own again and again, needy whines passing between them, maybe. Or with Nureyev’s thighs around his head, hearing his name whispered again and again until it sounds like a prayer. Or maybe, best of all, he’d like to spend his life right here, Nureyev blissed out and boneless next to him, pressing kisses to his skin that are really just his open mouth touching lightly to Juno’s shoulder over and over, smiling sleepily and gazing up at him through eyes that are bleary but still filled with so much love that Juno’s breathless in the face of it. It’s a good thing he doesn’t really have to choose, he thinks to himself as he wraps the duvet around the two of them, kissing Nureyev’s forehead.

For once, he can have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! i'd love it if you left a comment, i'm also on tumblr @spiky-lesbian. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
